


Something to Talk About

by unproductivepeanut (peanutmeg)



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutmeg/pseuds/unproductivepeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York hasn’t been the dream Blaine had expected upon leaving Dalton, so he needs to be accepted into the Winter Showcase. If only Kurt Hummel weren't so distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to slayerkitty and jessicamdawn for the quick and helpful beta! Part of the Klaine Advent 2015; a first meeting AU.

Klaine Advent

03 - Competition

 

The practice rooms have been buzzing ever since Carmen Tibideaux made her announcement the week before: An unexpected (small but named) role on Broadway had left an opening for the Winter Showcase, and with the short timeframe any student willing to put forth the time for last-minute auditions and rehearsals could try.

 

Even a lowly freshman like Blaine.

 

New York hasn’t been the dream Blaine had expected upon leaving Dalton; he’s likable enough, he thinks, but for all that he has friendly classmates - who become friendlier closer to test dates - he’s startling alone in the city, lacking in the connections (friends - a _boyfriend_ if he’s being honest with himself) he’d hoped to have by now.

 

So he’s going on his fourth hour of practicing; he needs to be in the Winter Showcase. He needs the attention and notoriety and connections. NYADA really is nothing more than a four-year long competition, and given his lack in every other area, Blaine needs to win.

 

Across the room, Kurt Hummel manages a perfect spin, and Blaine stifles a sigh. Blaine had hoped he’d form a friendship with the (cute) guy who’d requested a post-it in Theatre History weeks ago, but being a sophomore meant Kurt (of course) had his own stylish group of friends. And while he still offers Blaine polite hellos - and even a quick congratulatory hug after their _A+_ impromptu Stage Reading - he remains a slightly friendlier than normal classmate.

 

Maybe they’re friends, Blaine likes to think so - Kurt certainly isn’t aware (Blaine hopes he isn’t) of Blaine’s crush.

 

Kurt has moved on from his spins and side steps, instead shimmying to a beat audible only to him, smiling as he reaches for a water bottle.

 

He’s adorable and yet still undeniably handsome, even in loose-fitting dancing clothes. For a moment, Blaine’s struck by Kurt, unable to look away or fight the blush he feels staining his cheeks.

 

A bump against his shoulder and Blaine realizes he’s falling a second too late, unable to change the angle or distribution of his weight. His distraction cost him, as he hears something snap, and he can’t prevent the shout as pain blooms from his ankle. He drops to the floor even as he hears a litany of ‘sorry’ from above, and then he’s staring at a collection of yoga-pant clad legs, their owners surrounding him - trapping him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I guess gracefulness isn’t your forte.”

 

“Sorry, man, I didn’t realize I was so close while I was dancing and -”

 

“I have an ice pack -”

 

“Need help gettin’ to the health center?”

 

“Spend too much time at the library instead of the practice room, Anderson?”

 

The words - well intentioned or not - blur together and Blaine feels his breathing quicken, preventing any response. It’s stupid, he _knows_ it’s stupid, but he’s still stuck on the floor, surrounded by not-quite friends. He closes his eyes to hide their sheen, forces his hands to lay flat while he begins to attempt to count his breaths. He can’t control the pain, but he can control his breathing.

 

He hopes.

 

“Oh my God, will you all just move? He’s not some exhibit on display.” The words hold a touch of anger and carry over the hum of conversation. “Let me - you know what?” A pause before the words gain volume and take on a cutting edge, “All of you: Out.”

 

“Need the room to give your boyfriend some TLC?”

 

“Try sounding a little more jealous, Colton, it suits you.”

 

“You know you want -”

 

“Never gonna happen, now _get out_.”

 

 

“Sorry about that,” the voice continues over Blaine’s audible breaths, “the masses really are no better than the worst gossiping cliches.”

 

Blaine opens his eyes and feels them widen in surprise. Kurt Hummel is kneeling beside him, his face a mix of worry and concern.

 

“I -” Blaine pauses, takes a breath. “Thank you.”

 

“You looked like you needed it. And,” Kurt offers a smile, “I wasn’t completely altruistic; the hoarding masses are trying on a _good_ day, it’s been chaos since we’re all trying for one role.”

 

Blaine nods. “Right -”

 

“Are you okay?” Kurt interrupts in a rush, the words slightly slurred, “I just -” a glance to Blaine’s sock covered ankle, “That looked like a painful fall, and that was _before_ the huddling spectators.”

 

“Oh,” Blaine gingerly straightens his leg with a wince, “I’ll probably have to make a trip to the health center; it feels worse than my last sprain.” But then a slip of conversation flashes in his mind, and Blaine looks over in confusion. He must have heard wrong. But... “Did - I’m sorry, but did Colton call me your boyfriend?”

 

“Oh,” and Kurt’s blushing now, ducking his head as his smile turns embarrassed. “He may, possibly, think we’re dating?” Kurt keeps his voice low, but Blaine leans closer, anxious to hear the explanation. “He’s been asking me out for - forever, it seems.” _Of course he has_ \- Blaine bites his lip to keep the words silent. “Anyway, he saw you give me that Post-It a few weeks ago and I haven’t exactly been subtle, so I just let him assume?” Kurt’s voice has gone up in pitch and the blush has spread down his neck, the scant inches of collarbone tinged pink.

 

“You -” Blaine stops, shaking his head. Kurt still sits beside him, and pain still radiates from his right ankle: he’s not dreaming. “You like me?”

 

“Don’t even pretend like you didn’t know; I -” Kurt huffs a laugh, “I _hugged you_ during class! And I’m already in the Showcase, I could use the practice rooms set aside, but you’re always here.”

 

“And Colton thinks we’re dating,” Blaine repeats, shock evident.

 

“Sorry about that.” Kurt drops his gaze, “I’ll try to stop the rumors but after today-”

 

“I’ve had a crush on you since the first day of classes,” Blaine confesses, “But you’re _Kurt Hummel_.”

 

“I am,” Kurt laughs, tentatively placing his hand atop Blaine’s, “I’m glad you know my name.”

 

“Of course!” Blaine starts to lean forward - happiness overriding his exhaustion - only to fall back with a wince when he puts pressure on his right leg.

 

“We should really get that looked at,” Kurt comments, “how about I help you over to the health center.”

 

“Looks like I won’t be in the Showcase after all.”

 

“I don’t know,” Kurt muses as he helps Blaine stand, keeping one hand in Blaine’s while the other wraps around his waist, “I was thinking of changing my part to a duet.”

 

Blaine stares. “Kurt, you’ve worked so hard. You earned that solo; I couldn’t -”

 

“How about we discuss it over some coffee,” Kurt interrupts with a hopeful smile, “and maybe some texts.”

 

“I don’t have your - Oh,” Blaine smiles, tightens his grip on Kurt’s hand. “Shouldn’t I already have it? After all,” Blaine keeps his voice teasing as they slowly make their way to the door, “isn’t that something a good boyfriend knows?”

 

Kurt huffs a laugh. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

 

“No,” Blaine agrees, “It’s too perfect; I think I’ll hold onto this forever.”

 

“Forever’s a long time,” Kurt notes, although Blaine can’t fight the smile when Kurt shows no sign of worry.

 

“I know,” Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt’s hand.

 

An hour later Blaine leaves the health center with a walking splint.

 

And Kurt Hummel’s phone number. Not that he needs it immediately; Kurt’s still holding his hand.

 

They drink coffee in Blaine’s dorm.

 

And if Blaine makes sure to pull Kurt into a kiss when he next sees Colton down the hallway, well, it’s expected: he’s Kurt Hummel’s boyfriend, after all.

 

Their names stay that way too, “Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson” together in the preview of the Winter Showcase playbill, and the sight gives Blaine a thrill of excitement he hastens to explain to Kurt, later. A duet is equal, and now even strangers can see that Blaine Anderson has a friend (more than) in the sea of competitors.

 

Kurt laughs and calls Blaine a hopeless romantic.

 

“How long have we been dating again?” Blaine questions as he adjusts his scarf, “Just in case Colton asks.”

 

“Apparently not long enough for you to let it go,” Kurt mutters with a sigh. “What will it take for that to happen?”

 

“I told you,” Blaine whispers, dropping a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, “I get to tease you _forever_.”

 

“We’ll see,” Kurt replies, “but I bet I can think of something else for you to do, and you know how much I like to win.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Kurt reaches forward, adjusting Blaine’s scarf to his specifications. “Tell me, Blaine Anderson, what’s the latest gossip here at NYADA?”

 

“You know Colton told anyone who would listen about how he saw us -” Blaine cuts himself off mid-sentence as he takes in Kurt’s wide smile. “Colton spreads gossip faster than Miss July makes freshman cry. You planned this from the beginning; it wasn’t just a slip up where you let him think we were dating to get him to back off. You were _hoping_ he’d say something! You -”  


“Really wanted to be Blaine Anderson’s boyfriend,” Kurt finishes, “and it looks like I won that one. Still going to tease me?”

 

Blaine kisses him instead.

 


End file.
